Caajaa MusiicaL
by Kaeede.Namiikaze
Summary: La vdd hago muy malos summary, solo les digo que son SONGFICS de nuestras parejas favoritas SasuSaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaTema,SaiIno,,etc Deenle una oportunidaad oneegaai!
1. Aqui estoy yo Sasusaku

**Olaaa bueno aquí se me ocurrió hacer varios song fics, ya que tenia la idea de uno pero pues tenia que empezar en orden con esta linda pareja n.n,, no sabia sinceramente que poner, pero ahora creo que me eh inspirado bastante y me agrado como quedo, espero a ustedes igual les guste. Sayonara,, Kisus**

**Att; Kaeede Namiikaze C:***

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ,,y la canción es completamente propiedad de Luis Fonsi. **

_**Letra Cursiva es la cancion**_

**Sugerencia: Bajen y escuchen las canciones al leer**

* * *

**Cap #1**

"**Aquí estoy yo"**

Una joven caminaba de prisa de aproximadamente 19 años, se encontraba en un parque repleto de arboles de flores de cerezo, en sus ojos ya se encontraban algunas lagrimas que mientras caminaba deprisa salían como gotas de lluvia de sus cristalinos ojos.

Sakura por favor espera- le grito un joven azabache de unos ojos con un color oscuro como la noche que la seguía sin importar cualquier cosa- espera por favor

No Sasuke, por favor no- decía mientras de sus ojos salían aun más gotas de agua.

Sakura, escucha por favor Te amo- le dijo mientras la logro alcanzar y la tomo de la muñeca volteándola hacia el

Sasuke…-pronuncio la chica, mientras bajaba la mirada- yo no qui…

No hables por favor, solo escucha- dijo levantando su mentón.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_para hacerte reir cada vez mas_

_confia en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das_

_aquí estoy yo con un beso quemandome los labios_

_es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar dejame entrar_

Es cierto Sakura, me fui por muchos años y tu lo sabes muy bien- comenzó a decir el pelinegro- también sabias que mi padre me obligo y que yo no quería… Pero volví,, para estar de nuevo contigo sin importar lo que mi padre dijera, para volver a pasar ratos juntos, para recuperar tu confianza, para ser uno de nuevo…Sakura Aquí estoy yo- dijo Sasuke mirándola seriamente

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_

_viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

Sasuke yo ,,, yo tengo miedo- dijo Sakura cesando su llanto

Sakura no lo tengas- dijo el moreno- mientras no estaba las estrellas cuidaban de ti de mi parte, pero ahora que estoy por favor déjame llegar a ti de nuevo.

_"Coro"_

_Aqui estoy yo_

_abriendote mi corazon_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrandole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo aceptame_

Aquí estoy Sakura, te doy todo de mi, te ofrezco de nuevo al orgulloso y frívolo Sasuke Uchiha, ya que la única persona que puede descongelar mi corazón eres tu, déjame llenar el vacio de tu corazón y que tu llenes el mío y no tengas miedo yo estaré siempre contigo no me iré- dijo el moreno.

Sasuke pero no te vallas de nuevo- comenzó Sakura- no sabes todo lo que pase, noches tristes y días amargados, la Sakura alegre se fue y llego una completamente diferente y negada al amor, ahora vuelves y tu amor junto a ti, Sasuke Te amo, pero tengo miedo a perderte de nuevo.

_Aqui estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…_

_y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscurdad_

_seran de verdad_

Tranquila, mi pequeña niña fuerte, eh vuelto y lo hice para quedarme siempre contigo y a tu lado, para sacarte de ese día oscuro y amargado, y llenarlo con luz y mariposas junto a el- dijo Sasuke

_Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos_

_y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir_

_los abrasos que due........_

Sasuke, yo quiero la que siempre este a tu lado, la que te enseñe a ser el mejor hombre y a amar infinitamente, a entregar todo por la persona que mas quiere, Sasuke no te vallas ya nunca de

mi…- dijo Sakura abrazándolo

_Le pido a Dios_

_un toque de inspiración_

_para desir_

_lo que tu esperas oir de mi_

Sakura yo siempre seré la persona que estará a tu lado sin importar lo que pase- dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el abrazo de la pelirosa

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriendote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrandole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo aceptame_

Sasuke no te vallas nunca, aquí estaré yo siempre y por siempre, para ti los dos juntos llenaremos el vacio que ambos tenemos, ya no sufriremos mas el dolor se ira al igual que el miedo a perdernos mutuamente- dijo Sakura acercándose a los labios del moreno

_Dame tus alas las voy a curar_

_y de mi mano te invito a volar….._

No temas mas, yo estaré junto a ti siempre, y cerraremos paso al dolor- dijo siguiendo lo que hacia la pelirosa hasta que se hundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso

_Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)_

_abriendote mi corazón (mi corazon)_

_llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)_

_no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)_

_solo aceptame (aceptame)_

Se besaban apasionadamente, habían perdido el miedo a perderse mutuamente, y sabían que junto iban a lograr llenar aquel vacio oscuro que se encontraba en su corazón.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriendote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerréndole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidaré_

_siempre te amaré_

1 Año y medio más tarde

Se encontraban dos jóvenes de 20 años en un parque de flores de cerezo (el mismo de aquella vez) recordando lo que habían vivido allí, ella iba empujando un carrito muy simpático de bebe, mientras el caminaba junto a ella.

Sakura, Te amo- dijo el joven haciendo una pausa al caminar para darle un pequeño y tierno beso a la chica

Yo igual Te amo Sasuke kun- dijo Sakura correspondiéndole- creo que el pequeño Ryonosuke ha despertado

Hmp- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la pare delantera del carrito- con que interrumpiendo a tus padres eeh- le comenzó a decir- ven acá – dijo cargando al pequeño Ryonosuke de apenas 6 meses, el cual era tan semejante a el de tez bastante clara como la de ambos, pelo azabache como el del padre, y unos profundos ojos como el padre solo que de un color jade como la madre.

Se ven tan lindos juntos Sasuke kun – dijo Sakura al ver a su novio (aun, ya que faltaban tan solo dos meses para su boda) y a su pequeño hijo

Hmp- lo único que dijo Sasuke, para seguir caminando con el niño en brazos

**Dejen reviews porfa!!**

**Díganme que tal les pareció bueno? ,,malo?,,pésimo??**

**Reviews ,,reviews ,,,reviews ,,,,reviews onegaaaaii**

**En mi perfil dejare fotos de los lugares donde están, ropa que traen, etc**

**Los qiierooooo**

**Att; Kaeede NamikazeeC:***


	2. El regalo mas grande NaruHina

**Olaa wooo muxas gracias por sus comentarios bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo que es NaruHina que en lo personal me gusto mucho, esta muy tierno, espero que a ustedes iwal les guste y dejen reviews.**

* * *

**Cap#2**

"**El regalo mas grande"**

Se encontraban en una enorme casa tres jóvenes de 20 años, que siempre habían estado juntos, hoy seria un día especial para uno de ellos y los otros dos lo estaban ayudando a organizar

Naruto apresúrate- dijo la única mujer entre ellos, una pelirosa que llevaba en las manos una charola con postres

Oye dobe- dijo el moreno que estaba delante de la pelirosa- ya son las 6 y si quieres que Hinata te habrá la puerta de su casa tienes que ir por ella AHORA!

Hmm- dijo el rubio saliendo de una habitación con una camisa blanca algo desfajada, junto con un pantalón negro y una corbata de este mismo color- yaa yaa Como me veo? – pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Naruto te ves…- no termino de hablar Sakura que tenia una expresión bastante sorprendida

Gracias Sakura chan- empezó el rubio- no termines de decirlo o el teme me matara antes de que llegue con Hinata

Hmp- fue lo único que se escucho provenir de Sasuke – Oye dobe nosotros nos vamos prepararemos todo y cuando lleguen nos iremos... Otra cosa felicita a Hinata de mi parte que soportarte dos años no es nada fácil.

Naruto mucha suerte- dijo Sakura corriendo a abrazarlo- yo se que todo saldrá bien.

Bien nos vamos Matta Ne dobe- dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura y terminando de subir algunas cosas a su auto

Sayonara- dijo Naruto haciendo una seña con su mano y con una zorruna sonrisa

.

.

.

.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata- a donde nos dirigimos?

Es una sorpresa Hina chan – dijo Naruto manejando- mi Hime tiene que tener algo especial en un día tan importante como este

Demo Naruto kun – dijo Hinata

Shh tranquila Hime- continuo Naruto dedicándole una linda mirada a Hinata

.

.

.

Na..na..naruto kun esto es muy lindo- logro articular la Hyuuga emocionada

_*Esta vez si me sorprendieron Sasuke y Sakura. Gracias*_

Hinata Hime bienvenida al lugar donde cenara – dijo Naruto mostrándole todo lo que tenia alrededor, una mesa con velas en el centro llena de comida que se veía deliciosa, con postres exquisitos, había flores por todas partes y lo mejor una vista preciosa con el lago donde se reflejaba la luna

Naruto kun- comenzó la chica- tu no tenias,, en verdad

Hinata…. –comenzó el rubio

_Quiero hacerte un regalo_

_Algo dulce_

_Algo raro.._

Hinata Feliz aniversario- dijo Naruto- gracias por estar conmigo dos años inolvidables, esta cena significa algo muy importante para mi y espero que para ti también este es mi regalo de aniversario.

_No un regalo común_

_De los que perdiste o nunca abriste_

_Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste…_

_De los que abres y lloras_

_Que estas feliz y no finges_

_Y en este día de septiembre_

_Te dedicaré_

_Mi regalo más grande_

Tal vez no sea lo que esperabas, tal vez querías un oso de peluche, una cena en tu casa o ir al cine pero eso es algo que todos hacen, espero que cuando descubras el regalo que te tengo aparte de la cena – dijo con una sonrisa- seas muy feliz y por favor si no te gusta no vallas a fingir que tu gusto y solo me lo dices si?

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_

_De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente_

Este lugar será mágico, cada vez que vengamos recordaremos esta cena, y cuando volteamos a la luna veremos todo como si fuera una película y veré tu sonrisa en ella…Hinata eres muy importante para mi, tu me ayudaste en todo momento aun cuando la gente me veía mal y criticaba a ti nunca te importaron los comentarios de la gente- seguía diciendo Naruto tomando la mano de su Hime mientras ella ya tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

_Porque_

_Aun con celos se que me protegías y se_

_Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía_

_Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia_

_Para que_

_Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta_

Se que un tiempo te aguantabas lo celos hacia Sakura chan, pero lo hacías por que me querías y cuando mas necesitaba una sonrisa tu me la brindabas a pesar de que a veces yo te ignoraba- decía con un tono melancólico esas palabras el rubio

_Mi regalo más grande_

_Mi regalo más grande..._

Na..Naruto esto es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho, es el mejor regalo- dijo con algunas lagrimas de alegría

_Quisiera me regalaras_

_Un sueño escondido_

_O nunca entregado..._

Naruto- dijo Hinata –no hubiera imaginado mejor regalo que esto, ni un oso, ni el cine, ni nada se compara con tan maravilloso regalo, es como un sueño que me estas regalando, algo tan importante para ti- dijo la chica

_De esos que no se abrir_

_Delante de mucha gente_

_Porque es el regalo más grande, es_

_Sólo nuestro para siempre_

Me agrada saber que hiciste esto para mi y por mi, esto será un regalo mutuo, no solo mío ya que los dos estamos aquí y vivirá en nuestros recuerdos para siempre, es nuestro regalo Naruto kun solo Nuestro- decía Hinata con una sonrisa y ojos cristalinos

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_

_De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente_

No hará falta venir a este lugar para recordar estos bellos momentos, con solo voltear a ver la luna, recordare todo esto, el lugar, tus palabras y sobretodo a ti y esa bella sonrisa que tienes Naruto kun – dijo la peli azul sonrojándose

_Porque_

_Aun con celos se que me protegías y se_

_Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía_

_Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia_

_Para que_

_Sea nunca ida y siempre..._

Y si en algún momento no estamos juntos bastara ver la luna, para ver en ella tu sonrisa y saber que siempre estaremos uno al lado del otro sin importar en el lugar donde nos encontremos- decía la chica

_y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo_

_no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y.._

_y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía_

_si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía_

_y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte_

_y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba_

_no quiero lastimarme mas amor, amor, amor..._

Es por eso mi Hina chan que estoy completamente decidido a hacer esto- comenzó a decir el rubio- Hinata Hyuuga eres el amor de mi vida, gracias a ti soy las persona que soy ahora, por ti daría todo incluyendo mi propia vida, me negaba a la existencia de otro amor que no fuera el primero pero tu me has hecho ver que y sentir el verdadero amor y no solo el de un niño caprichoso si no el de una persona adulta que sabe y siente lo que quiere- dicho esto el rubio se hinco

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_

_De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente_

Hinata Hyuuga quisieras casarte conmigo?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, al go sonrojado y con unos ojos llenos de luz.

_Y tu..._

_amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto_

_mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo_

_amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente_

_y eres tú_

Na na Naruto kun- comenzó la chica sonrojada y llena de lagrimas- yo….yooo… si Acepto casarme contigo, tu robaste mi corazón y estoy completamente dispuesta a compartirlo contigo el resto de mi vida

Hinata chan – dijo Naruto colocándole un lindo anillo a la chica y parándose- en verdad te voy a hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Ya lo soy Naruto kun – dijo – etto Naruto kun me asfixias

Gomen Hina chan – dijo Naruto soltándola- demo no importa que aun seamos jóvenes para casaranos

No- negó la joven con su cabeza mientras Naruto se acercaba y la besaba

_Eres tú_

_Eres tú…_

_El regalo más grande_

Naruto este es el merjo regalo que alguien me pudo dar es mi Regalo mas grande- dijo la chica

Te amo Hina chan – dijo Naruto mientras la besaba nuevamente

**3 Años más tarde**

Airi pequeña ven acá- decía Hinata mientras iba tras una niña de apenas 1 año de cabello oscuro como el de su madre pero unos ojos azules como si fueran de mar idénticos a los de su padre

Nu –decía negando con su cabecita

Vamos Airi te tengo que poner tus zapatos vamos a casa de tía Sakura – decía Hinata, mientras veía a la niña detrás de un sillón pensando si iba con su mama

Te tengo Airi Uzumaki- dijo su padre tras ella cargándola

Nu papa nuu, pau pau- decía la pequeña mientras trataba de zafarse – mama

Ven amor- dijo Hinata extendiéndole los brazos – es tan idéntica a ti Naruto

Si es toda una Uzumaki – dijo sonriendo viendo a su esposa e hija que ya tenía puestos sus zapatos y movía sus piecitos

Las amo –dijo Naruto besando a su esposa y dándole un tierno beso en la frente a su hija.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerlo espero halla sido en verdad de su agrado**

**Por favor dejen reviews y díganme que tal les pareció C:***

**En fin los qiieroooooooooooooooooooo!!**

**Att; C:*  
**


	3. Colgando en tus manos Nejiten

**Ola a todos perdón por la demora pero aquí ya les traigo otro capitulo creo que es uno de los mas extensos y en lo personal me gusto, hehehe espero a ustedes igual es guste.**

* * *

**Cap#3**

"**Colgando en tus manos"**

Se encontraban tres jóvenes hablando en la sala de una enorme mansión conocida mejor como la "Mansión Hyuuga"

Dios Neji hoy son dos días desde que se fue- comenzó a decir un rubio- por kami porque no la vas a buscar si eres un cubo de hielo, sin ella estas peor.

Na.. Naruto kun – dijo la peli azul- no creo que así hagas sentir mejor a Neji niisan

Hina chan pero es la verdad- dijo Naruto- si este cubo de hielo no se da cuenta de eso la perderá para siempre

Demo Naruto kun si Tenten chan se fue, no fue porque quiso si no por necesidades familiares –dijo Hinata

Hmm –dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero- pero ella se pudo quedar, ama a Neji cubo de hielo y el también y los dos se están haciendo los fuertes babosos y se están perdiendo-dijo con una mueca en la cara

Naruto kun – reprocho Hinata- eso no se dice si están separados es por algo ya luego podrán estar juntos

Pues yo sigo diciendo que no- protesto el rubio- Neji es un testarudo por su "ay el destino por aquí,,," "lo dice el destino…" –dijo arremedando su voz – y Tenten con sus "ay me tengo que ir…" la verdad solo están perdiendo su tiempo ya debieron de estar juntos de nuevo

Neji solo estaba escuchando la pelea que tenia su prima con su futuro esposo, mientras pensaba y analizaba todo lo que decían se paro rápidamente agarro su cartera y una chaqueta sin antes decirles algo a los dos

Hinata- comenzó el Hyuuga- te compadezco por casarte con el

Y Naruto eres un imprudente- dijo ya dándose la vuelta- GRACIAS! – dijo ya saliendo dirigiéndose a un lugar que solo el sabia

En otro lugar algo lejano

El vuelo a Japón con escala en Londres saldrá en quince minutos- escuchaba decir una castaña en la sala de espera del aeropuerto en New York

Ten ne chan- dijo una pequeña como de 4 o 5 años idéntica a Tenten- poque volvemos a Japón si Ne Yok es bonito

Porque estaba triste y como mama y papa lo vieron decidieron que vuelva de inmediato y que te traiga conmigo de regreso mientras ellos terminan los asuntos de negocios-dijo la castaña ya dirigiéndose al avión tomando la mano de la niña

Peo tonces paque fuite a Ne Yok si solo llegate y te voviste a quitar- dijo la pequeña Yuzuyu

Porque fui a cuidarte pero como me vieron papa y mama dijeron que mejor regresara y pues que te iba a cuidar solo que en Japón, por eso ambas regresamos- dijo ya una vez en el avión

Ahora duerme pequeña que tardara bastante el vuelo- dijo Tenten poniéndole el cinturón y acomodándose junto a la niña

Hai ne chan – dijo la pequeña cerrando sus ojitos

*Maldito destino quizá el siempre tenia razón con eso del destino y el nuestro fue nunca estar juntos*- pensó Tenten cerrando los ojos

En Japón…

Pero señorita debe de haber un aunque sea un lugar en el vuelo completo- decía Neji frustrado

Lo siento pero solo queda uno con escala en Londres y sale en 15 min- dijo la muchacha

Hmp- dijo el castaño- ya que dámelo- dicho esto Neji partió rumbo a Londres sin saber que en aquel aeropuerto lo esperaría una gran sorpresa

Una vez en el aeropuerto de Londres…

Pero no puede ser- decía Tenten- como que hasta mañana me la darían, la maleta es de una pequeña – dijo recordando a su hermanita que la había dejado un rato en una estancia de juegos

Lo siento es todo lo que podemos hacer- dijo un joven- la maleta se quedo en Nueva York y hasta mañana llega otro vuelo con ella

Esta bien – dijo Tenten retirándose de allí, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le pasaban

Mientras con Neji…

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, en verdad será ella- dijo observando a una joven castaña sentada en la cafetería del aeropuerto sola – Tenten – grito desde donde estaba

Ella volteo a ver y sintió que su corazón estuvo a punto de salir, su Neji estaba allí, ella no comprendía porque o que hacia allí solo sintió unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo hacia el y no lo pensó mas, simplemente lo hizo

Al momento de estar los dos juntos se abrazaron y dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo_

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino_

_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_Y después me despierten tus besos_

Tenten me alegro estar de nuevo junto a ti, perdóname por todo lo que dije el día que me dijiste que te ibas, perdón por haberte dicho que solo fue un error conocernos, yo mi estúpido destino, en verdad discúlpame el destino no existe solo personas felices- dijo Neji abrazándola.

Pues por primera vez creo que el destino fue el que nos unió, después de tanto tiempo de conocernos estaba en nuestro destino estar juntos, y ahora justo regresaba a Japón para poder estar contigo de nuevo, y disfrutar de los momentos juntos- dijo Tenten soltándose del abrazo y agarrándose de las manos

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaremos unidos_

_Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino_

Podrías tener razón, que bueno que estamos juntos de nuevo, no me creía capaz de olvidarte ni siquiera por un segundo tu ocupabas todos mis pensamientos, igual yo estaba viajaba a New York para verte, pero como dices esto lo hizo el destino- dijo Neji- Te amo Tenten a ti y a esa dulce sonrisa que siempre traes contigo para alegrarme.

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

_Así que no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, siempre de los siempre, nunca me vallas dejar y prometo jamás alejarme de ti otra vez, porque desde siempre y de ahora en adelante estaré atada a ti- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

_[Estribillo]_

_Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envío canciones de 4.40_

_Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

Tu sabes que siempre vamos a estar juntos, que yo siempre estaré para ti, todas mis palabras lindas serán únicamente para ti, cuando lleguemos a Japón iremos a nuestro departamento que por dos días estuvo muy frio y sin ninguna sonrisa, y cuando lleguemos recordaremos todo lo que hemos vivido viendo las fotos- dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa

_No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo_

_No me importa que diga el destino_

Nunca perdí la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar, sabia que este viaje no iba a ser eterno y que pronto nos volveríamos a ver, sin embargo tenia miedo a encontrarte ya con alguien mas- dijo Tenten con una mirada triste

_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo_

_Y beberme de tí lo prohibido_

Sabes que eso jamás pasara, la única dueña de todos mis sentidos eres tu y nadie mas- dijo Neji- yo quiero ser la única persona en lo que resta de tu vida y quiero que tu seas la única en la mía

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

_Así que no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

Neji yo siempre seré tuya y de nadie mas- dijo Tenten dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

_[Estribillo]_

_Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra_

_Te envío canciones de 4.40_

_Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

Siempre estaremos juntos y viviremos, muchas cosas el uno junto al otro, viajaremos y disfrutaremos siempre estando juntos y siempre tendré presente que tu estarás siempre a mi lado y que estamos atados uno al otro con un lazo lleno de amor- dijo Neji tomando sus manos

_Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)_

_Cuidado, Marta yo te digo_

_Me tienes en tus manos_

_No importa que diga el destino_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Lo quiero todo de tí_

_Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido_

Neji, Te amo y siempre estaremos juntos y no me importara lo que diga el destino, si ahora ha decidido volvernos a juntar pues siempre será así, aunque un futuro nos quiera separar, a mi el destino siempre me ha valido y la excepción ya fue o sea AHORA, nunca dejare que nadie nos separe- dijo Tenten con una mirada tierna

_[Estribillo]_

_Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envío canciones de 4.40_

_Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

Sabes no veo la hora de ya estar juntos de nuevo en nuestro apartamento y recordar todo lo que juntos hemos vivido y recordarte siempre lo mucho que Te amo- dijo Neji comenzando a besar a Tenten de una manera dulce y apasionada

Neji yo igual Te amo- dijo Tenten, cuando recordó algo y se tuvo que separar rápidamente de el- Yuzuyu- fue lo único que dijo

Hmm- dijo Neji- tu hermanita esta aquí- pregunto

Si y la he olvidado en la estancia de juegos- dijo con cara de preocupación

Ay tontita- dijo Neji dándole un dulce beso en los labios- vamos a buscarla

_Cuidado, cuidado_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos (3)_

Te amo Neji- dijo Tenten tomando su mano

Y yo a ti – dijo Neji igual tomando la mano de la castaña y jalando la maleta de ella.

2 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

En el hospital general de Japón "Konoha"

Neji oni san es muy lindo- dijo Hinata a quien ya se le notaba una pequeña pancita de 3 meses de embarazo tomada de la mano de Naruto

Lo se – dijo Neji- se parece tanto a Tenten- dijo mientras observaba a su esposa dormir plácidamente en una cama de hospital y al pequeño en una cuna cerca de ella

Mmm que bueno que se parece a ella- comenzó Naruto- que si se pareciera a ti pobrecito

Naruto kun – dijo Hinata – no digas eso se parece mucho a ambos tiene la tez clara como Neji y el cabello castaño como ambos y tiene muchas facciones de Tenten, aunque dicen que conforme crecen cambian un poco y sus ojos aun no los e visto ¿de que color son ni san?- pregunto Hinata mirando con dulzura al pequeño que dormía

Son color miel- dijo Neji- supongo que la combinación de ambos

Y que nombre le piensan poner- dijo Naruto

Tenten le quiere poner Kaoru y yo no me opongo- dijo Neji

Kaoru Hyuuga- dijo Hinata- suena bien

Es el mejor regalo que Tenten me pudo dar- dijo Neji con una sonrisa

* * *

**Graciaaas por leerlo espero les halla gustado el capitulo n.n**

**Waa necesito ayuda para el de Shikamaru y Temari no se me ocurre ninguna canción**

**Perdon por la tardanza en subir pero los examenees me mataan u.u**

**Een fin me despido**

**Att; C:***


End file.
